<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lux and leather by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429755">Lux and leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Light BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинки: БДСМ-атрибутика</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lux and leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинки: БДСМ-атрибутика</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/EL47rKf">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>